The Ordinary Day Of Coriolanus
by michelle.bengtsson.10
Summary: The Ordinary Day Of Coriolanus - The Presidential Journal. Follow President Snow inner most dark fanatasies with his Victors. Snow/Finnick Odair/Cashmere My first story- please give me feedback!


**The Ordinary Day Of Coriolanus – The Presidential Journal**

As I enter my office the scent of roses hit me. Its not the ordinary rose scent you are used to, I had a special ingredient put in also. I made district 5 make special roses just for me, just because I can. Who am I? I am the great president Coriolanus Snow of Panem. And I had been for a long time, and would be for a long time.

"Mister President, your appointment with nr 1 and 4 is in 30 minutes, should I set up the usual room?" The young secretary with pink dyed skin and long silver hair said.

"Please do Greta."

I go out to my rose garden and collect two perfectly blossomed white roses, one for each of my guest. As I make my way to the mansions most private room I can feel the excitement deep down in my stomach.

The private room of the mansion contains my most inner dark fantasies. I would not want to spoil all the fun by telling you what my fantasies are, but I will tell you a little secret if you promise not to tell on me: I like my meat young and fresh.

Hey now, I know you are not planning on telling because who know what would happen to you. Maybe a little accident..? Lets just say my fantasies are dark, several shades darker than average capitol inhabitant.

"And we meet again my beautiful sea creature"

"I am not your sea creature!" The beautiful man said before he had time to think it through.

"You are whatever I say you are mr. Odair. Or do I need to remind you about the deal we made?" I slapped him on the chin just to make my point.

"No sir- oh- I mean Master." Finnick Odair slurred out.

"That is more like it." Lets get the show on the road I thought to my self.

I could feel my cock go hard just by watching my youngest Victor mr. Odair naked in only leather wrist cuffs and collar, knee by the door waiting for my instructions. He was here to be my slave til my next Victor would be send in.

"Now, Today I will cuff you to the ceiling, and I do not want to hear any complaints!"

"Yes my master" Finnick said.

I hung him to the ceiling by his wrist cuffs so that his hard long golden cock would be in the perfect position to my puffy red lips. I started by licking his hard cock slow, just to tees him. I could feel him tense up when I bit him. I took it as deep down in my throat as I could, it almost made me gag, but I loved the feeling. I went up and down faster and faster til he could not deny the pleasure, and he came. Right in my face.

"What did I say about cumming in my face slave?" I said and hit him hard across his ass with my bare hand.

"Master I am so sorry!" His voice cracked and tears began falling on his face.

"I will just have to teach you a lesson. Now come down here and lick it off."

He began licking my face. I could feel the salty tears as they fell on my tounge. I liked it. I liked it so much that I came, just right then and there. And just because I can, I made him lick that up from my stomach as well.

I send him out with the promise to see him soon again, and gave him sweet scented white rose he could remember me by.

"Greta, please send in nr 1." I said through the buzzer.

"My sweet Cashmere, you look wonderful today." She did, covered in sheer satin and lace and her long blond her falling almost to her hips.

"Fuck off Mister President." She said with an almost bored voice.

"Always such a bad mouth my dear. We have to do something about that."

I gave her the pills she liked and I took the pink gag collar and strapped it around her head. That would shut her up.

As she fell almost unconscious on the big bed I ripped apart her satin dress and was pleased when I saw small diamonds around her nipples. I began licking them, I likes the hard feel they had on my tongue. One diamond made my tongue bleed.

That got me so hard that I could not restrain my self any longer. I pushed my cock in her hard and fast, not bothering to make her wet first.

But I liked my woman to be wet so I took her fingers and spat saliva mixed with blood on them, and then put her fingers inside her as I bit her nipple. Leaving a mark so she would remember me.

I flipped her over on her stomach, making her stand on her knees so I could stand up beside the bed and fuck her hard. When I could feel the tension building up I took out my cock and came on her ass.

"Greta, please take away nr. 1."

I put the white rose behind her ear and left the room.


End file.
